The Brain Break
by courageousgray
Summary: After a long night of researching the bestiary to figure out exactly what Parrish is, he and Lydia could both use a bit of a break. Rated M for Smut. One-shot.


**I do not own Teen Wolf, Lydia, or Parrish… though I can't say I'd mind having my own Deputy Parrish to carry around and protect me from harm! Hope you enjoy. =)**

It had been a long day and a late night, and the rain pounding against the roof and windows didn't help. Lydia found herself needing sleep, but she didn't feel right leaving, not when Jordan Parrish was in such an uproar, feverishly flipping through the pages of the bestiary to try and find out what he was. You'd think it'd be easier, but it was proving extremely difficult, seeing that he had to test himself for attributes. They were three quarters of the way into the book and there was still nothing. She could tell he was getting nervous and that was making him act a little off the cuff.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she watched him take a letter opener in hand. "What are you doing?" She yelled, as he sliced his hand, dropping the letter opener to the concrete.

"I'm seeing how quickly I heal…"

He wasn't healing.

"Let me see that. I think you may need stitches. Don't move. I'm getting the first aid kit."

She got the kit and went to cleaning his wound, relieved when she saw that that the gash was bloody, but not all that deep. She didn't think he'd need stitches after all.

"What were you thinking?"

"Lydia, I need to know what I am. Why was I able to rip that rod from the concrete when Mr. Argent was on it? Why am I fire proof? It doesn't make sense that I'd be fireproof but I can't heal when I'm hurt!"

"I hear voices every time I slap a rubber band, comb my hair, or hear the plucking of stringed instruments!"

"Because you're a banshee, and it's what you are. I don't know what I am."

"Well we're going to find out, but you can't go hurting yourself. Maybe we should take a day off?"

"Lyd… no…"

"Jordan… yes. We need to regroup. We need a brain break! We're both tired and you're getting discouraged. A little time away from our research might give up some new ideas."

He didn't agree, but she could tell that he would comply with her request.

"You look exhausted." He said, with a smile that could make the most cold-hearted smile right back.

"Just a little. I'm tired but I hate being home alone during storms. I tend to get all Banshee-ish."

"Oh right, your mom is gone to do that governess job, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Since I'm 18 I told her to go."

"Well, if you're okay with it, I could sleep on your couch so you won't be alone."

"That would be amazing." Lydia said, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks.

They gathered their materials and research and went to Lydia's house, where she made up a guest bed for Parrish, but he never made it that far. Instead, he'd ended up stretched across the foot of her bed and she was right beside him because they'd decided it would be a good idea to utilize the storm to watch scary movies. Namely, Bram Stroker's Dracula. As if real life didn't have enough freaking monsters. You know... the ones who weren't her friends.

"I should have known a long time that something was wrong with me." Said Parrish.

"Why?"

"When I was deployed there was an explosion. Two of the people in the vehicle died. The other two got third, even fourth degree burns over most of their bodies. Then there was me… I got impaled by a few shards of shrapnel, but was otherwise okay. Everybody thought I was just lucky and I started to think that too, but I should have known it was just too miraculous to be true."

"Do you think if that guy had never tried to set you on fire, you would still not know?"

"I think I'd still ignore the fact that I'm not all that normal. Enough about that… if I talk about it, I'll think about it. If I start thinking about it I'll just have another night of tossing and turning."

Lydia noticed the sad, distant sort of look in his eyes and she couldn't resist putting her hand on his shoulder, for a few seconds it rested there, and then he grabbed it, kissing her palm and sending shivers up her spine.

They sat there for a moment, staring each other in the eye; Lydia had pinpricks on every inch of her body. She knew she should pull her hand away, she knew she should break eye contact. He was 23 and she was 18, he'd only break her heart. She ignored the inevitable emotional pain that was sure to come and started to lean forward as he did.

When Jordan's mouth collided with hers, lips twisted and their tongues dancing, Lydia lost her breath, and was content to never breathe again.

Jordan broke the kiss, staring at her with eyes blackened from longing as he ran his fingers through her ginger tresses, tugging lightly as he went. He towered over her, lifting his shirt over his head while Lydia attempted to get out of the gown she was wearing. He assisted, yanking the piece of clothing off and tossing it to the side. He would be the only person besides Jackson to see her completely naked, and the first person to see her naked with the scar she had from being mauled by Peter. Her first through was to cover it, but she didn't have time because Jordan grabbed her body, pulling her close. The heat radiating off his body sent a delightful burning across her naked skin. She never noticed before how hot he ran.

"You sure you want this?" He growled into her neck, lightly nipping at it.

"Yeah. I do… I'm. It's been a long time since I've been with anyone, I have a scar an…"

"Lydia, I see your scar, but what I don't see is anything to be ashamed of."

Their lips connected again and Parrish's hands wandered her body, making her feel sexy. Even with the scar, even with the extra weight she'd put on from grief. His strong hands roaming her body and touching the delicate places made her feel lovely.

His kisses were fire, making her palms and the bottoms of her feet flash with hotness while he teased and excited every nerve in her body. Her core clenched at the thought of the pleasure to come and she moaned as he continued to touch, kiss, and tease her, ever so lightly running his tongue and pads of his fingers over her alerted nipples through her bra, further alerting them.

Without any fumbling, without having to look, he single-handedly unhooked her bra, exposing her breasts further to his indulgent teasing.

He palmed her breast, rubbing her nipple with just enough pressure to further induce her sweet frustration while he continued to kiss her. Lydia exhaled, letting a whimper escape and Jordan smiled, pulled away from the kiss to look at her face.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said, walking his fingers down her stomach, past her belly button and right under the lacy hem of her panties. He'd barely touched her, his fingers had barely explored the diamond mine between her thighs when Lydia came for the first time of the night. Her face contorted with passion and Parrish took the moments designated for her recovery to monopolize her lips again. Lydia had never had an encounter like this with a guy. Usually it was quick, hushed, and rough. High school boys who were looking to prove that they were good. Parrish wasn't like that. He was taking things slow; all of his actions were steady and sure. He oozed confidence and it turned her on further.

He placed his arm under her, lifting her and slipping her panties off while he made a trail of wet, cooling kisses from her ankle to the inside of her upper thigh, repeating with the other leg until he was again, where he wanted to be. Lydia sucked in breath, trying to contain all the noises she wanted to make as his mouth explored her core. The laps of his tongue brought back the hotness in her palms and the bottoms of her feed. The way he sucked on her clit with just the right amount of pressure had her stomach muscles clenching and her hips wiggling, both to move closer to this delightful feeling and to simultaneously escape it. When he started to do both action, licking and sucking, sticking one finger inside her to caress the gem hidden there she couldn't contain anything any longer. She moaned loudly as he used his mouth and finger to bring her to an orgasm that had her thighs trembling.

After kissing his way back up to her, he found her lips again and greeted Lydia's mouth with the taste of herself. She liked how he kissed her as if he'd be content doing only that, but she sure as hell didn't intend to test that, because she needed him badly. Even though she'd cum more than once she still throbbed for him.

"Be right back." He said, getting off of her, leaving her cold for the moment. She watched him as he took off his pants and got a condom from his wallet. He took it from the packaging and rolled it on, Lydia's eyes never diverted. He was a respectable size, but a little larger than she'd ever had. She was excited, but also a little nervous.

He came back to bed, bringing his heat with him as he climbed on top of her, positioning himself to enter her, and he did so slowly and with much care. She found herself falling into pattern with the rhythm he was creating and their bodies began to move in harmony. Each getting them body closer to the tsunami of bliss they'd been waiting for. Lydia could feel that she was almost there. Jordan filled her up, but it wasn't painful. He hit every right spot there was in just the right way and then with a final thrust they both went head first into a orgasm that made silence and separation impossible. So, while they caught their breath he lay on her, his weight and his heat became comforting to Lydia. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair, thinking about what had just happen and what it'd mean.

"Am I crushing you?" He asked.

"No. I like your weight and your heat."

"My heat?" He asked.

"Yeah, your skin is pretty hot."

"Think that might be a clue?"

"I think so… but we'll look in the morning."

He got off of her and pulled her close. Wrapping his arms around her as the storm continued outside and Count Dracula continued his supernatural courtship of Mrs. Mina Harker. Lydia liked what was starting here tonight.


End file.
